


Snow Day

by dillonmania



Series: The Dillonsverse [10]
Category: The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoveling snow is for chumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a subject near and dear to my heart because I do all the household's snow shoveling :> For up to six months of every year...

Lisa had just settled onto the couch to read when her thoughts were disrupted by a loud whooshing sound coming from outside. And another. And then “Cool, do it again, Dad!”, which rarely boded well. With a sinking feeling, she ran to the front window and saw Roscoe and the kids in the yard…melting the snow with a fair-sized flamethrower.

“Are you _nuts_?!” she shrieked at Roscoe as she threw open the front door, possibly answering her own question. He made a sour face.  
“You told me to clear the snow.”  
“By _shoveling_ it, like normal people!”  
“I am not normal.”   
Well, that much was obvious.

“C’mon Mom, it’s a lot of fun,” Nate protested, having been practically jumping up and down in glee while watching the fire and rapidly melting snow. Hot steam was rising all over the place, but Roscoe had enough sense to keep the kids well back. There was that, at least.  
“Everyone will be staring!” Lisa fretted, certain she’d already seen disapproving neighbours peering out their windows at ‘that awful supervillain family’.  
“And? They don’t like us anyway,” Roscoe replied airily, decidedly unbothered. He revved up the flamethrower again and began melting the driveway as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world. “Let them break their backs digging the snow manually. Technology is infinitely superior.”  
“Dad’s right,” Star said in agreement, although that might have been because he’d promised to show her how to build her own flamethrower. Unlike Nate, who just enjoyed watching things burn, she was more interested in the engineering aspects of her father’s work. 

“I don’t believe this,” Lisa muttered irritably, shaking her head and stalking back into the house. “I’ll bet he’s been talking to Mick. Going to give them all a piece of my mind…”

But there were plenty of opportunities for “I told you so” later, as Roscoe promptly set the car on fire and caused several thousand dollars worth of damage. And Lisa was never one to pass up opportunities for giving scoldings, which he endured in sullen silence. However, this didn’t stop him from doing it again the next time…or the time after that…


End file.
